Frank and Jareth
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Frank is waiting desperately to be done with creating Rocky. Jareth misses Sarah. They meet at a convention and...


Dr. Frank N Furter was at an evil convention. It was specifically for those villains who were still single. Frank was technically working on a man with rock hard abs, but apparently if he wasn't functional yet he didn't count. He wore his best corset, regardless. (The one from the dinner scene and Wise Up Janet Weiss) He was lonely, so someone that he didn't have to create in his romantic life would be interesting.  
Jareth was on the other side, in a dark, bedazzled, purple with a ruffly shirt and his gray vest that matched the tights he wore. He had on his signature riding boots. (His outift from As the World Falls Down) After Sarah left the Labyrinth, nothing felt the same. He felt even worse than before. He was lonely in the Goblin City. Everyone feared him. No one loved him. What happened with Sarah made him recognize how horribly desperate he was for a romantic relationship.  
Frank happened to see Jareth. He saw the distorted pupil size and wondered if he did drugs, since Frank did his fair amount of experimentation in his days. Jareth came closer. Frank caught sight of how tight his pants were and had a hard time controlling himself. Jareth smiled at Frank who was standing by the alcohol and not particularly moving. Jareth got himself some wine.  
"I am Dr. Frank N Furter." Frank introduced.  
"I am Jareth, the goblin king." Jareth answered.  
Frank asked flirtatiously "So what do you do that is so bad?"  
"Well, most recently I stole a baby and threatened a girl I would turn him into a goblin if she didn't finish my labyrinth... And I send people to the bogs of eternal stench." Jareth answered, going for the brooding looks he does so well.  
Frank smiled. "I have done much worse." He said, lightly biting his tongue in the side of his mouth.  
"What did you do?" Jareth asked, very interested.  
"Well I chased my exes through the house sexually assaulting them and turning them into Greek statues. I also forced them to do a dance in a corset." Frank answered.  
Jareth smiled. "I need to expand my torture basis." He noted.  
"Well, I can help you. Just find their deepest fears. You seemed to mindfuck Sarah very well." Frank answered. He was in full throttle flirting mode.  
"All I wanted to do was be able to drop off the word 'mind'." Jareth answered. Frank raised an eyebrow.  
"My specialty." He said with a laugh. Jareth seemed a bit shocked, but intrigued. Jareth was never only into girls and Frank looked so hot. Frank smiled right into his odd eyes. Jareth took a gulp of wine, then Frank's hand.  
Frank smiled. "So you rule the Goblin City?" He asked.  
"Yes. You seem to be from Transsexual." Jareth answered.  
Frank nodded. "I am a prince there. No one is dead yet so I am stuck there for awhile."  
"I was never prince." Jareth answered.  
Frank smiled. "So do you have any... Talents?" He asked.  
"I love to sing." Jareth answered.  
"So do I. I love singing. I am trying to make a Charles Atlas song for my newest creation, Rocky Horror." He answered. He added jokingly "I'm so lonely I am making myself a man."  
"Wasn't that a Charles Atlas thing?"  
"Yes, in just seven days, I can make you a man." Frank scribbled the note on a piece of paper.  
Jareth asked "What is your first seminar?"  
"Seduction. I must admit, my favorite subject." Frank responded sexually.  
Jareth smiled. They sat holding hands. Frank was freezing because he forgot to bring his lab coat. All day people had been wondering what the frack he was there for but he wanted to wear his Madonna corset and that was final. They were talking all about how to enter the room. If you can look like the person they would really want to screw... and Frank knew all this. There was a bed in front with a dummy if anyone wanted to be judged, but Frank already knew he was fabulous so there was no need. Jareth was worried about Frank. "You look cold." He noted.  
"I forgot to bring my warm lab coat. I decided to look more sexy instead." Frank answered, leaning on Jareth's shoulder.  
"Mission accomplished." Jareth answered. He took off his coat and handed it to Frank. Frank used it as a blanket. Jareth wrapped his arm around Frank. He pulled Frank in closer. Frank got comfortable. He never did this with guys. He actually felt safe and happy. With Columbia he never felt this way. Eddie was a fling.  
Jareth asked "Are you free tonight?"  
"Yeah." Frank answered.  
Jareth asked "Do you want to go to the banquet together tonight?"  
Frank nodded. He buried his head in Jareth's chest.  
That night Frank wore the same thing. Jareth did the same. Since it was a masquerade, Frank made a black glittery mask that covered half of his face. Jareth used the same one he used to bring in Sarah. It didn't work but eh.  
They took each other's hands. Frank stared into Jareth's weird blue eyes. Jareth revealed his face. Frank lifted his mask. Masquerade from The Phantom of the Opera played in the back, just the music. Jareth signaled to the DJ. Magic Dance started playing. Jareth made a cutting motion with his neck. He mouthed "THE ROMANTIC ONE!" The DJ switched it to As the World Falls Down.  
Frank and Jareth danced. It was the barely moving type of dancing Jareth intended for all of the first time he did this. Frank's head fell onto his chest. Jareth kissed Frank when the song ended. The kiss became making out. A spotlight came in on them.  
"Our first couple of the convention!" A voice said. They both moved outside.  
Jareth smiled at Frank. He inadvertently sat with his legs open. He always had a tendency to do that. Frank sat near Jareth. "So where should we go from here?" He asked. Jareth led Frank to alcohol.  
They drank and talked most of the night. They stayed outside, away from the crowd. Frank was about to ask his question again when Jareth said "I love you."  
Frank gulped. Even with Columbia it took at least two years before he could say it. Frank tried to think of a witty response and came up dry. Frank stood up and walked away. Jareth ran after him. Jareth caught up with him and trapped him with his arms.  
"What is the matter?" Jareth asked.  
"I don't ever say that sentence. I can never say it..." Frank started. Jareth put his finger on his lips.  
"Don't worry. I devote myself too easily." Jareth whispered. Frank gulped.  
"I am the king of one night stands." Frank whispered.  
Jareth admitted "All I want is someone to fear me, love me and do as I say. Then I can be their slave."  
"I already have Riffraff so I do not need a slave. I don't fear anything and as I said I don't fall in love." Frank explained. "And you need a girl."  
Jareth let him go after a final kiss. Frank looked at him before leaving. He walked upstairs and called Columbia who was free for exactly this purpose. She told him everything was going to be alright and he was going to have Rocky soon enough. Frank wound up going home early. He had his fling that he sincerely wished had gone further. For him, only making out was more shameful than doing it and doing the "walk of shame". Jareth wanted someone who would agree to his conditions. He maybe needed to think about he wanted. Frank knew he wanted Rocky, despite the fact he wasn't fully made yet. He took the next train back to Denton, hoping Rocky would be a better fit.


End file.
